A cell sealing technology refers to seal a cell formed by oppositely arranging two substrates at a periphery thereof by a sealant. At present, the vast majority of display panels are formed by oppositely arranging an array substrate and a packaging substrate to form a cell. In the related art, the display panel is generally sealed by a single ring of sealant, and then a stress of a laser sintering process performed onto the single ring of sealant is in only one direction, such that a mechanical support ability of the display panel is reduced. In additions, it is found in an environmental reliability test that a damage of a single point of the single ring of sealant may be easily to be spread peripherally, such that the components in the display panel may be aged and malfunctioned rapidly, therefore the service life and the mechanical support ability may not be guaranteed.